Teherean the Elder
Teherean the Elder is a Lord from the south east of Lenfald. He Lives in a castle in the village of Verria near the border with Garheim. He, along with his retainers, commands the Charging Lions, the army from the Powolsk region of Lenfald. Early Life Teherean was born as the only son of the recently deceased freeman Wladyzlaw, a Powolsk native and descendent of the first Powolks leaders. He lived on his fathers' large farmstead, where he worked from the age of 10 until the age of 16. At 16, as was tradition for the oldest sons in his family, he left to join the army. He enlisted and trained with the Powolsk army until he was 20 years old, when he gained the rank of sergeant and was adopted into the cavalry, II Lancer Division - Powolsk Region. Midlife and military career As a sergeant-at-arms on horseback, he became the commander of a section of infantry soldiers. At 22, he and his men participated in their first full-scale campaign. The High Lord of Lenfald, Godfrey Wenseclaus I, sent most of the Powolsk Army abroad to fight outlaws in the north-eastern regions of the Outlaw Marshes. The men were relatively succesful. and he was decorated with the Bronze Dragon, a second-tier military award. He was also promoted to Century Commander, which meant he now commanded around 100 men in battle. He was now the de-facto commander of the Powolsk Army, that only had 94 members at that time. After the former Lord Commander General of the Powolsk Army died of a fever at the age of 42, a replacement was needed. Teherean was officially promoted to Lord Commander General of the Powolsk Army and gained the title Lord as a reward for his services. He officialy dubbed the Powolsk Army "Charging Lions" in reference to the traditional battle-cry the Powolsk warriors exclaimed before assaulting enemy positions. This still reflects in their standard, which is gold/tan and bears the image of a roaring lioness in traditional Powolsk art style. As Commander General and Lord, he aquired the land around the Powolsk village of Varria, as well as Varria Castle. This is where he still resides today, and it is the de-facto political hub of the Powolsk region. Recent and current events Recently, Teherean's father, Wladyzlaw of Kdózy Stead died, age 66. The cause of his death is still unkown, but some locals believe he was poisoned. They believe this because Wladyzlaw was deemed in good health only days before his death. Wladyzlaw left a power vacuüm, since Teherean's important duties as Lord of the Charging Lions crossed him out as a succesor for ruling over Kdózy Stead. Two neighbouring steads, the farmsteads of the Ober-Kdózy and the Verbin clans, started a small feud, ultimately resulting in the Feud at Ober-Kdózy. 22 men of the Ober-Kdózy clan died in the feud, as well as 14 men of the victorious Verbin clan. Teherean was unable to interfere, since a large part of his own Charging Lions army was away in the Outlaw Marshes once more, as part of the joint Loreesi-Lenfald campaign. In the Loreesi-Lenfald campaing, the Powolsk heavy infantry section under command of Lord Zymon the Wrathful was quite succesful, securing a number of hideouts in the northern marshes. However, the light infantry section, under command of Lord Gregori were not even close to succesful. They were ambushed by an organised crew of brigands under the command of Reodard Wolfsson "Once Noble", who decimated most of the light infantry before a shieldtrom formation allowed them to safely escape back to the main camp. Lord Gregori is still missing and is deemed dead. Trivia *Lord Teherean used to hate Loreesi, until he was sent as an envoy to the court of Lord Mark of Falworth in the early days of the Lenfald-Loreos alliance. Surprised by the beauty of the desert palace of the lord, and the friendliness of his reception, he changed his mind. *Though the City Council of Dzenika (The Powolsk Region's only real city) has invited him a number of times, Teherean refuses to move to Dzenika Castle and choses stay in Varria. Nobody really knows why. *Teherean cannot read or write. Lord Wladyzlaw the Wise does most of the paperwork, while he dictates.